Two Novembers
by SeaDog11
Summary: Donna Moss experiences two very different Novembers.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: November 1997

Donna could barely stand up as she walked into her small Madison apartment. The long hours between her job as a receptionist and bartender were weighing on her. Every dollar she made went to rent and bills for the apartment that her and Troy shared. Of course, Troy had promised Donna that after she put him through medical school that she could have her turn. That was two and a half years ago, and now that plan didn't seem as clear to Troy as it once had. For the past six months, he had been commenting on Donna being a housewife once he finished school. That just showed how he didn't understand her at all. Sure, Donna didn't know exactly what she wanted to do, but she wanted to do _something_. She just needed to find her confidence, and figure out who she was and who she wanted to be.

"Babe you home?"

"I'm in the bedroom." Getting up at this point was too much effort, and her feet and back were killing her.

"Did you make dinner?"

Donna sighed, "No, I just got home."

"Damn, I was hoping dinner would be ready, I'm starving." He sounded nothing less than irritated.

"Troy I worked both jobs today and I _just_ got home."

"Well my days are long too Donna," he had now entered the bedroom and began changing into his sweatpants. "I had class and studied," Troy continued as he began tossing his clothes on the floor. Donna did her best to suppress her eye roll, he smelled like beer. He had been to a bar with his buddies.

"I'm going to bed. Just make a sandwich."

"I had a sandwich for lunch. Can you make some spaghetti? Please?" His tone was anything but polite. "You can't be too tired to boil water, Don."

Donna hated that nickname. Without saying a word, she slipped into her pajamas and traipsed to the kitchen. If Troy didn't eat something, he'd get pissed. And last time he was pissed off with beer in his system, Donna ended up with bruises on her arms. She shuddered at the thought.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"See that wasn't so hard was it?" Troy asked thirty minutes later as he hopped into his side of the bed.

"Nah didn't take too long." Donna gave him a fake smile. God was she tired, tired of this routine, tired of Troy, tired of being tired.

"Oh Don, I forgot to mention, I'm going with some med school buddies to Atlantic City the 25th through the 29th, so I'm gonna need some cash."

"But that's Thanksgiving . . . We are going to my parents house Troy."

"Yah I know, but I really need a break to recharge before finals. Your parents will understand, they know I'm a med student. I'll need like 300.00 dollars."

"We don't have 300.00 dollars right now."

"Can't you just work some more bartending shifts? Maybe wear something low cut, get more tips. Come on Donna, I deserve a trip."

I and me, Troy's favorite words, Donna thought to herself. She wasn't even surprised at his crude comment, she'd heard worse from him. And she certainly wasn't wearing anything low cut to get better tips, she's good at her job. Still, Donna capitulated. She was too tired to argue. "Fine. Cindy needs some nights off. I can take her shifts."

"You're such a good problem solver, thanks Babe. I will bring you back a t-shirt."

"Great," Donna sighed as she got comfortable under the covers. This was going to be fun explaining to her parents, they really weren't the biggest fans of Troy. They weren't the biggest fan of her either, Donna thought . . . ever since she floundered with her direction in college and dropped out to support Troy through medical school. Her older brother Marcello was a different story. He was a minor league baseball player on his way to a promising career as a coach. And her older sister Francesca was a successful real estate agent, and was always able to bring fancy gifts home and treat their mom to spa days. Thanksgiving for Donna was always a nightmare.

"Hey what's this?"

"Hmmm?" Troy's question broke her from her thoughts.

"These class brochures." He was clearly irritated as he tossed them towards her side of the bed.

"Oh, I was toying with the idea of taking a class or two . . ."

"That's not part of the plan Donna."

"I know, but I thought-"

"It's selfish of you. You know you have to work to put me through med school."

"Well we could make it-"

"No. We aren't doing that. When I start residency, we're getting married and I'm going to get you pregnant immediately. THAT'S the plan."

Donna didn't know what to say. She had reached her limits. It was at that moment she really understood that she didn't want this . . . ANY of this. She didn't want to marry Troy or have his children. She wanted a life for herself.

"Now that this conversation is over, let's go to bed. Oh and Don? Can you please not touch me in the middle of the night? You know how hot I get. It drives me nuts when your leg brushes up against me. Just be more considerate."

"Sure sorry," Donna said flatly as she rolled onto her side as close to the wall and away from Troy as possible.

And not ten minutes later, he was in her space, asking for her to go down on him so that he could fall asleep. Claiming that he would feel more relaxed, since she had stressed him out with all her "talk" of going back to school. Donna pretended to be fast asleep, but in her mind she was already formulating her plan to leave Troy. To leave Wisconsin. And she couldn't stop thinking about the speech Governor Josiah Bartlet gave that afternoon. Maybe New Hampshire was the place for her to find herself. To find her confidence.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: November 2006

Donna felt the cool, hawaiian breeze against her body as she stretched. She laid there sleepy and sated, but not quite ready to fall asleep just yet. She felt Josh's warm hand on her abdomen as he gently pulled her closer to him, nestling his body comfortably behind hers.

"That was incredible," Josh whispered as he kissed Donna's neck, lingering for just a moment to breathe in her scent.

"Mmm it was," Donna smiled as she turned to face him, running her hands through his unruly hair. They were finally here, after nearly nine years of misdirection and suppressed feelings, they were finally here.

"Are you hungry, Donnatella? I'm sorry, I just realized that between our long talk on the beach and ya know our bedroom activities that followed, I haven't taken you to dinner." A small grin appeared on Josh's face momentarily as he alluded to their ravenous sex life, but it was replaced by a look of pure concern when he mentioned that they hadn't eaten dinner. He didn't want her to be hungry, and his thoughtfulness nearly brought Donna to tears.

"It's okay Josh. I'm glad we had our talk, and we were taking care of a different kind of appetite after that . . ." Donna winked.

"Donna Moss, did you just make a sex joke?"

"I did," she batted her blue eyes and gave him an ear to ear grin.

"Oh my God Donna. You know it's gonna be hard enough for me trying to not picture you naked while we're at work. And now sex jokes? How am I gonna get through the day?"

"You'll find a way. Let's order room service and we can brainstorm ideas on how you can function at work. I'm getting pancakes!"

"Breakfast for dinner? I can get on board with that. I'll get waffles, we can share."

"Since when have we ever not shared food Joshua?"

"And by sharing you mean you stealing my fries all these years?" He gently squeezed her sides, causing Donna to giggle. She's ticklish, something Josh was delighted to learn about. It was exciting to discover new things about each other after all this time.

"Something like that," she managed to get the words out between her laughter.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Okay those were the best pancakes and waffles ever."

"I couldn't agree more," Donna replied as she walked back to their bed. Josh loved seeing her in his t-shirt and boxers.

"So I was thinking," Josh began as he drew lazy circles on Donna's arm with his finger. "So ummm, Thanksgiving is just around the corner, and I was wondering if you wanted to spend it with me and my mom in Boca."

"I would love to Josh."

"Ahh-kay," he smiled, relief etched on his face, something Donna quickly noticed.

"Josh, were you worried I was going to say no?"

"Umm yeah a little. And uhh maybe you already had plans."

"There is nowhere I would rather be on Thanksgiving, than with you and your mom. Thank you for inviting me." Donna's smile made Josh's heart pound. He loved her smile.

"I don't want to miss any holidays with you Donnatella. I meant everything I said on the beach . . . I love you," he whispered the last part as he softly kissed Donna's lips and gently cupped her cheek.

"I love you too Josh. I'm glad we talked and I meant everything I said too . . ."

"If the idea of moving in with me scares you, we can wait. I don't want to rush you . . ."

"It doesn't Josh, and you're not rushing me." Donna smiled as she pressed a kiss to his lips.

"Ahh-kay, I just wanted to make sure." Josh matched Donna's smile before he continued, "Our plan can be whatever we want it to be. If you decide that you want to go back to school we will make it work. Whether you want to go back full-time or part-time, I support you 100 percent. I want to help you reach all of your goals. We're a team Donna. We always have been."

"Joshua Lyman, you are the sweetest, most thoughtful person . . ." Donna felt the tears start to well in her eyes.

Josh, not missing a beat, gently wiped away a stray tear that fell from Donna's eye. "You just let me know when you're ready to go back to school. Oh and don't tell anyone at work I'm this sweet, I'm supposed to be a bulldog ya know."

"I won't tell, but only if you share your fries with me."

"Deal." Josh laughed as he pressed another kiss to her lips. "Oh Donna, there was one thing we didn't talk about . . ."

"Mmm?"

"We talked about our plan of moving in together, school, work, getting married, but umm we didn't talk about having a baby . . . And I didn't know how you felt about that." Donna was lost in Josh's deep brown eyes, overcome with emotion. It was at that moment she really understood how much she wanted this . . . ALL of it. She wanted a life with Josh. She wanted to marry him and have his children. She cupped his face and nodded her head yes and then gave Josh the smile that was reserved only for him, "Yes Josh. I want to have a family with you."

"Yeah!?" He asked excitedly.

"Yeah, of course."

"Me too Donnatella. Me too. Whenever we are ready."

"That plan sounds perfect Josh," Donna smiled, a small yawn escaping.

"Mmm bedtime?"

"I think so," Donna stretched as she took off her t-shirt and boxers. Josh did the same as he wrapped his arm around Donna, keeping her close.

"I love sleeping with you in my arms," Josh whispered as he placed feather-light kisses on Donna's shoulder.

"And I love the way your body feels pressed against mine."

And in a matter of moments, the sleepy haze wore off as their good night kiss turned into a passionate embrace. Josh paused only for a second to look at Donna, "I love you Donnatella Moss. I'm going to tell you that every day . . . and I'm so glad you walked into my office in New Hampshire nine years ago."

"I love you Joshua Lyman. Going to New Hampshire was the best plan I ever made. It brought me to you."


End file.
